


Chowder The Cockblock

by starksgoatee



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Cockblocking, Fluff, M/M, Rick has a dog, because why not, but not really, its barely there, kinda smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksgoatee/pseuds/starksgoatee
Summary: Rick and Negan can't get it on because of a doggy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this, I hope you guys enjoy either way lol

It was only the two of them, skin against skin, bodies molding into one. The only noises in the room were Rick's groans, and the filthy whispers coming out of Negan's mouth and into Rick's ear. Rick leaned his head back, eyes shut, having it dangle over the edge of the bed, high with pleasure until he felt something wet against his nose. He opened to find a 1 year old golden retriever up close and personal against his face, and he sat up, his head crashing against Negan's shoulder. " Jesus, Negan you didn't shut the door and Chowder came in! " He said pointing at the dog. Negan got off of Rick, sitting on his knees and began to laugh as Rick rubbed his head where it had hit Negan's shoulder. " Its really not funny, " Rick mumbled and Negan laughed more, climbing back up on him kissing his jaw. 

" Come on, its just the dog, " he mumbled and kissed Rick. 

" I don't want him seeing these things. " Rick frowned and Negan almost collapsed on him, laughing into Rick's chest. Negan rolled off of him and put on his boxers, still laughing, the warm sound, echoing in the room. 

" Oh buddy, what a cockblock." Negan told the dog as he scratched him behind the ear and led him out of the room, shutting the door behind him. " Better? " He asked Rick. Rick nodded and Negan climbed back into bed kissing his cheek. " Good, " he said and kissed Rick's shoulder, hands roaming along his body. " Now, where were we?"


End file.
